<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime Stories by Schneekristall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789543">Bedtime Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall'>Schneekristall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other, bad weekend, no sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can’t sleep. Sometimes because you are not tired out from the day. Sometimes your thoughts just wander around. Sometimes something has happened that scared you or made you sad. Sometimes you are ill. Sometimes you are just missing the warmth. And sometimes there seems to be no reason at all. What does help better than a cup of warm milk and a... bedtime story? </p><p>&lt;~&gt;<br/>Not every story ends with a cup of milk and a bedtime story. But all take place in the darkest hours of the day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo &amp; Max Verstappen, Lando Norris &amp; Cisca Norris, Lewis Hamilton &amp; Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sebastian & Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing while commuting. Writing what crosses my mind. All fantasy and imagination.<br/>Open for ideas and requests.</p><p>Have fun!</p><p>Schneekristall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>1. Sebastian and Lewis - Spiralling thoughts</p>
</div><p>Sebastian doesn’t know for how long he is already lying in his bed. As far as a hotel bed can feel as your bed. He knew their car was far from being competitive this season. Aerodynamics which wouldn’t even make a lawn mower faster. And an engine, well nothing one should talk about – the lap times did speak for their own. And a relationship with the leadership which was... strained you could say. So, yes, the German knew it would become a difficult last season for the Italian team. But that doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t bother him.<br/>
In fact he was sportsman enough to still care about the team behind him and his car. And, yeah, the red ones are still Ferrari. A team probably most of the young karting drivers dreamed about driving for one day.<br/>
So yes! This race weekend did get to him. And because he was and most likely always will be a responsible person he wouldn’t go home for the few days after today’s race before this nightmare could start again. No time with his beloved family to get him calm again and give him more strength again.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighs once more and rolls himself around in the bed for the umpteenth times this evening. He did stop to count at one point of the night around midnight. ‘It’s useless.’ he thinks to himself as he gets up and walks out to the balcony attached to his room. The only light coming from the spots illuminating the front entrance and flowerbeds, as well as the few street lamps. The German does love nights like this, where the sky is clear and you could see the stars when you are out in nature without any synthetic lights. He even learned about the constellations so he could show them to his kids. The blonde one smiles while remembering the nights he explained the star to them. His to girls love it when Papa is telling the stories about the names. Emily and Matilda could even name some of them on their own. Making him the proudest dad on earth. To be honest, all three of his kids are making him the proudest father in every single minute of their beiing.<br/>
Another sigh escapes his lips. Something more to add on the list of things that afflict him: the time away from his family does hurt more and more every season the Ferrari isn’t working properly. Could he excuse the time away to himself in the earlier years with the fun and joy driving a race car gave him, he doesn’t have one now. Besides that it’s his job and he signed a contract. With every new race it feels more like one of these office jobs he already knew as a small child would give him nothing but despair and the feeling of losing himself. Yeah, he is starting to think that he loses himself with every lap out there.</p>
<p>A short but sharp knock gets him out of his thoughts which are beginning to spiral in his mind. Confused the racing driver looks around, but he can’t find a thing which could have caused this knock. Besides, the wind was just a pleasant breeze that nothing could be knocked off by. Sebastian is just about to start thinking that he only imagined the noise as he hears it again. And this time he can even tell from where it was coming: The door to his hotel room.<br/>
Who should be breaking his peace – and well more the quietness of the night – in the middle of the darkness? Slowly and scuffing he walks towards the door. Hesitating if he should really open it. Maybe if he doesn’t answer the unknown visitor would start behaving like a normal person and thinking that he was already asleep. But another sharp knock broke Sebastian’s hope into tiny little pieces. “Seb it’s me. Lewis!”, the oh so familiar voice sounds through the wooden door. “You don’t need to pretend you are asleep. I saw you standing at the balcony. No need to hide from me. “<br/>
Sebastian doesn’t know how to react. On one hand he wants to be alone, on the other hand he doesn’t want to be alone, feeling lonely like a child in a merciless dark night. And then there is this the situation around them all and the bubbles they have to stay in. And as if the older Brit could hear his thoughts he said: “Oh fuck those rules Seb! I stay at the door and you on the other side of the room. We open the window and even wear our masks if you want. You... I can’t stand seeing you like that.!” He admits quietly and barely audible for the German. And this makes it even more difficult for him to not open this door. Because as Lewis clearly can’t see Sebastian in this state. Sebastian could never see Lewis heartbroken. Thus the door was open before he could even start thinking about it. Standing in front of a concerned looking Lewis Hamilton.<br/>
“You surely don’t look better than me.“ the younger one jokes without the smallest hint of a smile on his face – only illuminated by the lights of the corridor – before he steps away to let his visitor in.</p>
<p>“So?” Sebastian starts, sitting cross-legged on his bed, head bowed and his fingers tipping a silent melody on his duvet. “Why are you still up this late?” His voice sounds broken to his bones and his shoulders are hanging down low. He doesn’t lift his gaze the slightest bit while asking. Not having the strength to pretend. Knowing he doesn’t need to pretend while being with Lewis. “Just getting out the high and adrenaline after the race.” Lewis is sitting on a chair furthest away from his friend as to not break the rules more than he already does by being here with him. A short humourless laugh escapes Sebastian’s lips. For a second or two Lewis doesn’t know if it’s because his best friend on the grid gets offended as he won’t surely get the chance to experience a high this season – and hell know if the next. Or if he just doesn’t believe him. And the Briton can not discern which one would hurt him more.<br/>
“You don’t want to talk about it as I presume?”<br/>
“Hell right!” Lewis is surprised by the clear and cold way those words just came out of the younger man. A man he has learned to know as one who doesn’t hold a grudge for a long time. More interested in finding a way leading into a better, more successful and harmonic future. Something he obviously doesn’t see any more with the Reds. Something he seems to haven’t seen for a long time. Words, thoughts Lewis tells him and only earns him a heavy resigned sigh in return. “I want to end this season with decency and dignity. The best possible way. But I’m not sure if the possible best way is with decency and dignity seeing all the circumstances. I can’t find a way to make this car work. No matter what I’m doing. Sometimes I even wonder if they change something on the car every night to  make my life extra hard. Clearly showing that I don’t belong to them any more. The only silver lining being Charles, always trying to make me smile and happy.” With every word Sebastian’s voice is getting quieter and heavier. At the end Lewis really has to strain his ears so he can understand what his friend is saying.<br/>
“He is a good kid. Take care of him for me please.”<br/>
“Sebastian!” Lewis voice sounds strict but at the same time surprised and sad. “Don’t talk like you are not around next year. Please.” If Sebastian would look closely – which was difficult in this dimly lit room – then he could see how sad this thought makes Lewis. “I’m sorry.” Nothing more. Only these two words. Hanging between them. Not knowing for what exactly he is sorry and to whom he said it.</p>
<p>“I’m tired.” The first words after minutes of silence. The first rays of dawn where already showing at the horizon. Lewis doesn’t know if Sebastian means the situation with Ferrari, emotionally drained, or physically considering the early morning they already have. “Sleep Seb. I’m by your side. Always!” The soft and calm voice of Lewis gets the German to lay down and put himself under the blanket. “Thank you Lewis!” Nothing more than a whisper, nothing Lewis can hear.<br/>
The last thing Sebastian registers before he falls asleep is the feeling of a hand caressing his shin gently. The last thing Lewis hears of Seb is a quiet and peaceful sigh while falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Max/Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>2. Max/Nico - Not alone</p>
</div><p>Max should be on a high. He had won the race, was able to manage his tyres better than the Mercedes’ drivers. He should be out partying. Well not partying taking the pandemic in account. Maybe having a drink with his mechanics down at the bar. Having a little chat and a small private celebration. But at least not lying on his bed, the blanket wrap around him and pulled up right under his nose. The Dutch driver had his eyes closed as tears were threatening to roll down his face.<br/>
The TV was running in the background. A news show had just started. But Max didn’t pay much attention. In fact none at all. He had only to turned it on in the hope it would ease his mind, occupy his thoughts. It wasn’t easy. Not at all.<br/>
Especially with the race on now. Max pressed his hands over his ears. Shut his eyes with more force. He didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want see it. It would only hurt. Hurt so much.<br/>
‘Life is unfair sometimes Max. We can’t change it… No matter how hard we try and fight. I’m sorry.’ The sound of his boyfriend’s voice echoed in his head. Giving his tears the final push to spill over the edge of his lower eyelid. A heartbreaking sob escaped his lips. “No, I’m sorry that I’m crying again. I know it’s no use to cry over spilled milk.” Max voice was filled with grief, fear and slight hint of panic. A panic how he could cope with the situation of not having on of the most important persons near him. And he thought about himself as pathetic as most of the people working in F1 and the series travelling with them are experience the same. But Max loves with all his heart and he felt so lucky to have someone loving him with the same intensity. Him Max, not Max Verstappen the racing driver.</p>
<p>His phone was lightning up and making a small beep. The young man flinched, he knew exactly who had written. With no hesitation he ignored his phone. If he would read the message now he would surely break down completely. He couldn’t handle the words his boyfriend had written. Even without knowing what those words said.<br/>
He missed his boyfriend so much. He liked it best if he could just launch himself into his arms, cuddle against his chest, breathing in his so familiar and loved scent and just pretend the world has stopped. Snuggled up against him was the most peaceful place for Max. It never failed to calm him and put him back down to earth after an exciting, eventful and successful race. Giving him strength and lifting him up after days everything went wrong. His boyfriend always had is back. But he hadn’t had the opportunity to do this for… well since he had left for Silverstone.<br/>
Another beep shook him out of his thoughts and this normally pleasant memory lane. Normally, because now it just made him sadder. Miss the other even more.<br/>
Another message from his boyfriend. And he knew if he would ignore the messages any longer his boyfriend would stand in front of his room – banging against the door – within five minutes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <em>*Hei Liebling, what did I just hear from Daniel?<br/>
You are staying in?! Anything wrong?*</em>
  </p>
<p>
    <em>*Max, are you okay?*<em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em><em>“No, I’m not!” Max didn’t realize he was shouting, throwing his phone next to his feet. The tears now running down his face without any more resistance, making his eyes even more red and puffy. “I fucking hate you Nicolas!” He threw his pillow across the room where it crashed against the door.</em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em><em><em>*Open your door, please!*<em></em></em></em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em><em><em>‘What? Why shall I open my door?’ He whipped away his tears and got up, slowly walking towards the door. He leaned his head against the door, squeezing his left hand against the wood. “Hello Liebling! Would you mind open this door for me Maxy?” His boyfriend’s voice was so calm and gentle. He could imagine how soft, tender and worried his gaze have to be. It made Max starting to cry all over again.</em><br/>
“Max, hei. Please open the door for me.”<br/>
“Nico...”<br/>
“I’m here Max. Just let me in.” The words were accompanied by a soft knock. And this did its work as Max opened the door. The second it was open far enough to slip through the Dutchman did exact that and threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. “Oh Max!”<br/>
“I’m sorry Nico!”, whispered Max. “No, you don’t need to be Maxy,” Nico cradled his boyfriend close to his chest, kicked the door shut and carried him to the bed. “It’s alright Liebling. I got you, I will always have you.” Nico laid him down onto the bed again before taking off his shoes and lying next to him. Within milliseconds Max was at Nico’s chest and cuddled into his arms again. Nico placed his lips upon Max’s forehead, gently caressing his neck and buttocks with his hands. Staying close to him, giving him all the closeness and assurance Max needed.</em></em></p>
<p><em><em><em>They were lying there what felt like hours. Nico holding Max close. Cradling him carefully at his chest. Like the precious treasure the younger one was for him. None of them ever thought about the outcome when they had started their friendly banter years ago.<br/>
Nico placed a gentle kiss at his boyfriend’s nose. “Why are you so sad after such a great day?” Nico spoke in only a small whisper. All gentle, caring and lovingly. If he wouldn’t be already so much in love with Nico he would probably starting to fall for him just now. He just felt safe, the earth had stopped turning and everything was at peace for once.<br/>
“I just realized that you are leaving again. I mean I know you are not leaving me and that you will always have my back, be by my side. It was just so nice and… comforting to see you in the paddock. And it hurts to not have you there in Barcelona... Again...” Max lifted his head to be able to see into Nico’s eyes. And as he had predicted it in his head, the young Red Bull driver melted under the understanding and all so caring gaze. With all the affection and love Nico felt for him.<br/>
“I’m sorry you have to go through all this again my Liebling.” Nico’s lips were so close to his own that Max could feel Nico’s warm breath. He closed his eyes just the moment Nico sealed their lips into a warm, slow, thoughtful and tender kiss.</em></em></em></p>
<p><em><em><em>“… and then you went all the way down on your knees only to pretend you were tying your shoes. So that I wouldn’t see your blush after accidentally spitting out the news that you have been jealous of Stoffel for talking with me. Your little blush and stutter had been the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. And it is still in my top five I have to admit.” Nico’s low and quiet voice had Max lulled into a calm sleep. His head was tucked under Nico’s chin, one of his hands lying just above the beating heart. “You know Max? You are the cutest and most loveable person in my life.” Oh boy was Nico lucky that Max was sound asleep in his arms. Otherwise he would have been hit hard against his arm, considered with a severe look. </em><br/>
“I will always be by your side. Even if that means I have to walk to Barcelona from here.”</em></em></p></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Liebling" (German) - darling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lando & Cisca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>3. Lando and Cisca – Siblings</p>
</div><p>Lando groaned. Why was he in charge of looking after his younger sisters this evening? Well, he knew exactly how it has happened. But WHY? Their parents were out for dinner with some old friends, probably coming home late and told Oliver to take care of everything. A task which had made Lando roll his eyes because he was already 13 years old and could look after himself. So no need for his older brother to look after him. It’s Friday evening, so he could stay up a little late and stay in tomorrow morning. So really no need for somebody telling him to go to bed at 9pm. He was absolutely capable of it. He knew how to brush his teeth, wash his face if needed, how to go on the toilet alone, putting on his PJs and fall asleep alone. He really didn’t need his brother’s help with it.</p><p>Sullen he put the last pot into the dishwasher and cursed his older brother for just leaving right after dinner up to his room. Supposedly to do some work for school. But yeah, who believed him? Right, no one. Surely he was sitting in front of his computer doing something with his friends. Leaving Lando all alone with his sisters. Luckily Flo had helped him cleaning up the table and only then went to the living room to join Cisca, the youngest, watching cartoons on TV. And so he was left alone with cleaning up the rest after their pasta with tomato sauce dinner. Luckily it was prepared by his mother. Otherwise the kitchen would have burnt down and they had to order something. Or bribe Flo into cooking pasta. Cause the eleven year old knew how to cook. Contrary to her older brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you Oli!” He wasn’t really meaning it. But yeah, he did at the moment, he did with his whole heart. To be honest, Lando loved his siblings. Especially his younger sisters. But he hated it so much when Oli did something like this. When it was Oli’s time and task to take care of their sisters and Lando ended up doing it. Throwing the dishcloth into the sink he sighed deeply. It was only 7pm, so he surely could watch some cartoons with his sisters before Oli would come and tell everyone that’s time for bed. So he joined his sisters on the couch for some cuddling and TV. His friends didn’t have to know this.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Lando knocked at Oli’s door. “Oli? It’s already half past 9. Could you come and carry Flo into her bed?” He could not only hear the bugged groan of Oliver, he could also see it in front of his eyes. Despite the fact of the closed door. It was just so his brother.</p><p>“Why is she still up?” Oli opened the door, his headphones hanging around his neck and only in sweatpants. Lando sighed. “She is not up. She fell asleep on the couch while watching cartoons. So can you please carry her into her bed?” Lando fiddled with his fingers, his gaze down to the ground. He loved his brother, He really did! But he also hated it to ask him for help, cause he wouldn’t get out of the teasing for weeks. As he always insisted to be a big boy and to do things alone. “Awh, is little Lando too weak to carry his sister?” Lando just huffed. He knew better than to counter with a remark. So he only looked at his older brother with his big, innocent puppy eyes. “Please?!”</p><p>Lando stepped aside when Oliver pushed past him and followed him downstairs into the family’s living room. “Why didn’t you send her to bed or just wake her up?”</p><p>“What?” Oli couldn’t mean it. “You were meant to take care of everything this evening. And you just went straight to your room after dinner!” Lando accused angry and he didn’t even let Oli speak as he begun his defence with ‘but’. “No but!” The younger of the Norris’ brothers put his hands onto his hips and stared at him very pissed. “Okay, okay.” The oldest held his hands up in defence. “Is Cisca already in bed?” Lando nodded and folded the blanket once his brother had lifted his sister into his arms. “Good. You should go to bed soon too. Good night Lan.”, he said with a smile. “Good night Oli.”</p><p>Lando was lying on his bed, phone in his hand and playing one of those games, which his brother would call stupid and secretly play himself. As a short, careful knock, nearly ending unheard, got him out of his concentration and killed him. “I’m already in bed and I will close my eyes now Oli. No worries!” But instead of an answer his door creaked open and he had his mouth already open to tell his brothers off as a blonde shock of hair peaked through the crack of the door. “Cisca?” He put his phone down and sat up. “I can’t sleep. Nobody told me a bedtime story.” She stood in his door, her cuddly turtle pressed close to her chest. Looking like a lost puppy.</p><p>Lando opened his arms and smiled invitingly. “I’m sorry Cisca! Come here!” Quietly his youngest sister tiptoed closer to his bed before shuffling into it. Lando put one of his arms around Cisca and hugged her close to his chest. He lifted his blanket for her to slip underneath it and tucked her in neatly. “I can’t sleep without a bedtime story. Sorry for disturbing!”</p><p>“Nah.”, he said while booping her nose with her turtle’s nose. “I’m sorry I forgot to read you a story. I know how much you like it. Let me just get one of your books then I can read you a story.” Cisca held firm to his arm as he wanted to get up grabbing her favourite book to read it to her. “Please stay Lando. Can we cuddle?” Without waiting for an answer she cuddled close to her bigger brother again. “We can do this little bumble.” He switched the light of his bedside lamp off before lowering himself onto his pillow and cradling his sister close to his chest. Gently and tenderly he caressed the back of her head. Resting his against hers.</p><p>With a calm and quiet voice he began to speak: “There was once a little bumblebee called Cisca. She was a happy, breezy bumblebee which loved to fly out to the big colourful flower field right around the corner of her hive. She played between the blossoms the whole day, using them as a swing or observation deck. When ever one of the others came to search for her to get her helping, she hid herself in a yellow dandelion.” A cute, little humming escaped Cisca’s lips as she snuggled herself closer to Lando with closed eyes. It made the young boy chuggle. “One day there was a strange wind blowing from the mountains afar and the flower the little bumblebee took a nap on swung back and forth. Without its notice. Until it had so much bounce that it catapulted the little bumblebee of its petals high into the sky. Anxious she fluttered with her very small wings but couldn’t get a hold in the wind. She tumbled over and over, she didn’t even know where the sky and where the ground was, until she finally started to slump. Landing on a big green leaf...” A faint snoring made him look to his little sister. Peacefully sleeping in his arms. “Sleep well Ciscen.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how their mum found them later the night. Sound asleep, Cisca’s head on Lando’s chest. And the little turtle firm in the hands of both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max & Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max has a bad weekend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Max &amp; Daniel</p>
</div>The moment he closed his front door Max was just relieved to be home. A sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned his head against the wood of the door. The young Dutchman closed his eyes and slid down the door. He pulled his legs to his chest, embracing his knees firmly.<br/>He had a terrible day at work. Nothing went the way he wanted it to be. The whole weekend long. Beginning from Thursday with being late to the official press conference of the FIA cause his press officer forgot to inform him that he is in it and Alex out for some reason. To two horrible Friday practice sessions. The first ending with a crash of him after only thirty minutes. Not because of some failure at his car. No because of some stupid rookie mistake of his. Braking late, losing his car on the kerbs and then crashing high-speed into the barriers. It not only cost him the rest of the first practice, no his team wasn’t able to repair his car to get it ready for FP2. Well kind of. He was able to drive for ten minutes.<br/>No one wanted to speak of Saturday, a mistake of his team led to him not making it to the finish line in time and not making the cut out of Q2. Starting only P14. And then the race… A small mistake from Giovinazzi and he was out in the gravel at turn three with no hope to recover.<p>Max would have loved to go home directly after he had changed his clothes but sadly it wasn’t possible. He had still a lot of commitments with his team. So it was late at night as he finally arrived at home. Tired, restless and cold. The young driver really hated this weekend and he would give a lot to just forget the last four days. Sadly this wasn’t possible. Or maybe it was, with just the right amount of alcohol? Max grumbled, he knew that he couldn’t do it. Not in the middle of the season with another race weekend just around the corner. For this time he hated it, because it meant that he have to fly out again on Wednesday, so no time to recover from too much alcohol.<br/>Max got up after a few more moments, kicking his shoes finally off of his feet, He left his suitcase and backpack right where they stood in the hallway and crossed it to his kitchen to get some water. Perhaps he could just pretend that it is vodka or something. Just to get the feeling of drinking and getting wasted. Yeah that would be his activity of the evening. Lying on his couch, pretending his water is vodka. How pathetic of him! <br/>Max downed the glass and refilled it immediately after, taking it outside with him onto his balcony. The cons of living in Monaco was to be able to stay out on your balcony late at night until far into autumn.<br/>The young Red Bull driver knew that weekends like the last just happen in motorsports. But that didn’t mean that he could just forget it and go on to the next on. He could do it and he certainly will do it until the next race. But for now he just wanted to feel miserable and sulk in his own pity, He has all right to do it. He was Max fucking Verstappen and he had a shit weekend. Not the first one this season but with guarantee the worst one in a very long list of bad weekends. So he had every right to be sulky and drink some alcohol.<br/>With this awareness he got up, went for his hidden bar – his coach didn’t need to know about the hard stuff – and pour himself some whiskey. He didn’t even know why he had one but okay. He was going to take it gladly. He took the bottle with him out again. For just two or three more. That would be enough for today.</p>
<p>That was Max’s plan. But as we all know plans don’t always go like wanted. He put the bottle, opening down, over his head, blinking heavily as not a single drop came out of it. ‘When did all the vodka vanished?’ Max thought. ‘It must have eva… evapo….’ He couldn’t think of the right word. If he would have been sober <em>‘evaporate’</em> would have come to his mind immediately. But with a whole bottle of whiskey in his veins his brain wasn’t functioning any more. With a groan he put the bottle down, back at the table. And dropped himself back into his seat. For the young Dutchman it was just the cherry on the cake for this weekend. Max’s eyes went back and forth at his balcony, not much to see, except for gym equipment, a table with some chairs and two loungers.</p>
<p>Following an inner impulse Max got up from the chair he sat in walking towards the balustrade. He looked over the sea on which the lights of the city and the boats were reflecting twinkling. It has to be a wonderful view if you would have a clear enough mind. But Max hadn’t a clear mind, his was clouded with fog and noisy music. He couldn’t say what song was playing or even what kind of music it was. And to be honest the young man didn’t even care to know, as the music was soothing his feelings about the weekend. And so he wasn’t bothered by hearing music in is head. Loud enough to block out the noise of a city that was falling asleep.<br/>He leaned against the balustrade, looking down at the front of his residential home. Most of the windows were dark. Oh was there a flickering light in the flat underneath his? So Daniel was at home! That would be cool. He could do some stuff with his best friend while trying to get this restless feeling out of his bones and shake off this sorrow, which was still wrapped around him like a blanket. A very thick and heavy blanket. One that seemed to pull him down. To be wrapped around him so tight he felt like not being able to breath.<br/>“Daniel?”, he shouted down. No reaction from his favourite Aussie. Of course not. Why would he be at his balcony? Or have his window open? “DANIEL!”, he shouted louder and leaned even more forward. He was hanging with his head down and could only see the outside wall. “DANIEL!” If it was even possible the young Dutchman shouted even louder than before. And like a prayer is heard, the door to the balcony underneath opened and his former teammate entered it. “Max? Everything okay?” Daniel looked up, directly looking at Max head. “MAX!” Panic and worry clear in his voice. “God, what are you doing? Go back! I’m coming!” <br/>e sprinted the stairs up and let himself into Max’s apartment with the spare key he got for emergencies. And if this situation wasn’t one then Daniel didn’t know what. He stormed through the flat onto the balcony. With a jump he grabbed at the other one’s legs and pulled him back. <br/>The Aussie sat, breathing heavy, his back at the concrete balustrade and Max on his lap. He tugged the younger one close to his chest. “Gosh Maxy, what have you been thinking?”<br/>“Noth..ind. Susd wanded do see you.*” Max slurred drunken. “Yeah, nothing...” Daniel murmured under his breath. He could clearly hear and smell how drunk Max was. “Come on, let’s get you into your bed.” He got up with the younger driver on his arms. Which was more than difficult as Max didn’t help a single bit and made himself even heavier.</p>
<p>“You sday?*” Daniel almost didn’t hear the question. It took him nearly one hour to put his former teammate to bed. He gave him several glasses of water and a headache pill. Now Max was lying there like a little baby, covers up to his nose, eyes big and round. “Please!”<br/>A little sigh escaped Daniel. “Sure thing. I just close everything and turn off the lights.” Two minutes later he was lying next to Max, one of the blankets from the couch upon him. The young Dutchman turned himself to the Renault driver, groaning. The moment he touched Daniel even the slightest he fall into a deep sleep. Washing all sorrows from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Drunken Max &lt;-&gt; English<br/>"Nothing. Just wanted to see you"<br/>"You stay?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>